In motor vehicles, there are numerous means for controlling and regulating the operational sequences. During operation, each of these means controls or regulates a functional unit of the motor vehicle. Thus, controlling means are provided, e.g. for the engine, the transmission, the central locking system, and the lighting system. There are regulating means for, e.g. the anti-lock braking system, the airbags, and the diagnostic system. An electronic stability program may also be provided.
From the related art, it is known to directly position each means at the system to be controlled or regulated. However, this has proven to be difficult and, therefore, cost-intensive. As a rule, the means are separate electronic control units, which are networked or connected to each other, using a data bus or conventional cable, respectively.